Global Civil War
by TwinLight
Summary: 12 weeks after the Metarex saga, Sonic and freinds return to Earth and find it at the brink of oblivion. They must fight for the Rebels and face an unstoppable enemy. Read and Review plz!


Global Civil War

Chapter 1: The Not Too Distant Future

As me and the battalion I was in neared Station Square, I looked up to see many Rebel and Confederate fighters in the air, battling for the skies. I could hear the sound of gunfire up ahead; lots of it too. The APC I was in was filled with at least fifteen Rebels, including me. Then the door that lead to the front part of the APC opened to show Warrant Officer Howard.

"All right soldiers," he said, "it's time to kick some robot butt! We are to rendezvous with Alpha Squad at Central Mall with Bravo, Delta, Gamma, and Beta squads to set up a command post. Then, we will push back the robots so we can allow reinforcements to come in from the flank. Leading those reinforcements is The Blue Blur, so once he gets there new orders will be in place." He went back into the front, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Ignatius!" I looked over to the right, it was Bishop. "Bet I can get more kills than you can," he said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Too hell it is!" He replied. Just then, Warrant Officer Howard came back.

"All right you maggots," he said, "lock and load, we're closing in on the drop off point!" I took out my Steyr AUG and loaded a clip into it, then I closed the upper chamber so it wouldn't jam on me in battle. I looked down to my waist to make sure my knife was sheathed, just in case any close combat was needed. After everything was ready and in place, I looked over to Bishop and he looked at me.

"Let's make this the best time of our lives, man," I said. All Bishop did was nod. Then everyone turned around to face the rear end of the APC and shouldered their weapons.

I began to get a feeling of wanting to kill them but at the same time a feeling of despair. What if the so-called Legendary 'Blue Blur' team didn't arrive on time? What if we're screwed as soon as we step outside? Hell, every mind about the getting killed part, those machines can't aim _that_ fast. Plus, we're talking about _him_. He'll be there faster than you can say dreamcatc-

The door swung open and aloud the deafening thunder of footsteps, gunfire, and explosions. "Go, go, go, go!" I ran as fast as I could to the nearest wall for cover. Almost instantly, lasers rained down on us, killing several of my follow soldiers. Luckily, Bishop and I made it to cover before this could happen.

"You O.K.?" Bishop asked.

"I'm fine, for now at least," I replied. Their was a explosion only twenty feet from were I was standing. "Holy crap, that was a close one. If we were just a bit closer, we would have been fried." I screamed over the noise.

"Hey, there's the mall!" Bishop yelled back, pointing to the south. "If we move fast enough we _might _been able to get there," he said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Doubt it," A nearby soldier said, "that's at least a good thirty-five feet away, we'll never make it." He looked over and shot a few bursts over the wall and returned to his position.

Just then there where a few more explosions; minor ones though and a few robot pieces few about. We saw a blur shot by us and then more explosions. Then the blur came back and stopped, it was _him_, the Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"The world's gone to hell and you're just sitting around?" he said as a rather large explosion appeared behind him. During the explosion you could see his uniform he was wearing. It was basically the rebel uniform only with blue stripes on it. The upper half of the uniform was a dark tint and on the arms were some of the blue stripes. The same with the lower legs, only the blue stripes came about half way down to his ankles.

"Sir," I said, standing up and saluting, everyone else got up and did the same, "we we're pinned down for a few minutes, we couldn't move with out being shot to death."

"Save it for later Staff Sergeant Ignatius Blackward," he replied, "we got some fortifying to do." He grabbed hold of some of us, "the rest of you, grab a hold!" They did as they were told and Sonic sped off into the _already _secured Central Mall.

At the mall, all of the Blue Blur squad was there. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo were all there along with several hundred Rebels. Like Sonics' uniform, the Blue Blur's uniform was the same as the basic Rebel uniform. All black expect for some stripes. Amy's were pink, Tails' were yellow, Knuckles were red, Shadow was all black, Rouge's was purple, Cream's were orange, and Cosmo's were green. They were all trying to reinforce the area when suddenly a wall was destroyed by something, something big.

"Oh my god," Tails said, "_SENTINEL!_" he yelled as tons of lasers rained down on the hapless soldiers. I ran for a nearby rocket launcher and aimed at the Sentinel and opened fire. The Sentinel just staggered a little and then regained it's balance.

"Crap," I said and I ran for it. Just then, I saw the Blue Blur team form up in between us and the Sentinel.

"Blue Blurs!" Sonic yelled and all of them attack. I didn't bother about watching the fight, instead I went up to the roof and looked out into the fierce battle. It was like staring into the mouth of a attacking lion. I looked east and saw the sun rising. It was the last beautiful thing I would set my eyes on.

So what did you think of my first chapter? Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
